Can love kill?
by Sailor Me
Summary: Darien and the guys are Detectives. Serena and the girls are singers who just happen to need protection. What will happen?
1. The assignment

Chapter 1: The Assignment  
AN: Hi everyone. This is just off the top of my head so if it's not so good that's cause I never planed it. I'll try to make the chapters long, but I'm not very good at that. In this story the guys including Darien, Chad, Andrew, Greg, Kevin(Ken) are detectives. The girls are singer who just happen need protection. What will happen? Hope ya like. Please R&R. Flamers please be gentle.  
  
  
" Darien, Chad, Kevin, Andrew, and Greg report to my office." The Chief yelled out of his office door." Oh great! What did we do now?" Andrew said to the guys on the way to the office. As soon as they walk the Chief handed out folders to everyone of the guys. Each one of the folders had five pictures. Each one was of a different girl. A long with everyone of the pictures was one of those things that describe them. (I can't remember what it's called.) "I want you to take a good look at each one of them. The first one is Serena Halliwell(Just go with me), the second one is Raye Hino, the third one is Lita Kino, the forth is Mina Aino, and the last one is Amy Mizuno. All together they make up one of the most popular(?) band in the world. And right now the most wanted dead by our most wanted criminal(?) Amelo Aristo. So I want you guys to go and protect them. You leave tonight on a 7:00 plane and should arrive at 12:00. Any question?" The Chief explained. " Yeah. How hot are these girls in real life?" Andrew asked. Darien rolled his eyes well the others just nodded. " I wouldn't know. Good thing I have Darien going with you. Now you're dismissed. You have all afternoon to pack. And good luck. Darien I like to speak to you." Chief said as the rest of the guys left. " Yeah Chief?" Darien asked. " I want you to make sure that the rest of them do what they need to do not what they want to do. Can you promise me that?" " Yes Sir." Darien answered. " Good you're dismissed." The Chief said as Darien left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter 1. What did ya think? Good? Bad? Please Review. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Meet the assignment

Chapter 2: Meet the assignment  
An: Here's chapter 2. R&R  
  
"We're finally here. So did the boss say who was going to pick us up." Greg asked. " Ya the girls were supposed to......." Darien started before he was interupted by Chad. "Look over there the girl with the black highlighted hair is holding up a sign saying our names. Man is she hot." " Remember we're on duty." (wonder who said that) Darien remind them.  
  
  
**************************Meanwhile********************************  
  
"Where are they? I don't have all day! If they're not here in a few minutes I'm leaving." A frustrated Serena yelled. "Serena we need your car and here come five guys I bet that's them." Lita said trying to get Serena to calm down before she had a heartattack. "I hope it's them they're really cute." Mina said ending with a little girls squeal. The guys walked up to them and the blond one held out a hand to Mina. "Hi I'm Andrew and you are?" Andrew said kissing the back of Mina's hand. Mina giggled."My names Mina. And this is Raye, Lita, Ami, and Serena." She said pointing to each one of the girls." This is Chad, Kevin, Greg, and Darien." Andrew said doing the pointing thing too. " Great for the introductions. Now can we go?" Serena said turning on her heels and walking away." What's with her?" Chad asked. "Don't mind her. She thinks it's dumb to have guys protect us. She had really bad experences with guys." Raye answered. Serena, who was only a few feet away turned on her heels "Are we gonna go or do I have to leave you all." Serena said while the rest of them started after her " Yow that one has spice." Andrew whispered to Darien. They followed her to a Lavendar convertible with baby blue seats. Everyone jumped in. Serena driving, Darien in the passanger seat, The guys in the back seats and the girls on the top of the back seats. Serena turned on the car and their song was on the radio. " Hey that's our song!" Mina yelled. " No da!" Serena said grumply. It was gonna be a long ride home.  
  
*********************At the house***********************************  
"Wow nice house!" Andrew said while staring at the masion mouth wide open. "While are you going to come in or stay at here and catch flies." Serena spat out. Andrew and the others followed the girls inside. "I'm going to my room to listen to music. If you absolutly need me than you can knock on my door if not then don't knock on my door unless you really want to die. Got me?" Serena said standing at the top of the stairs. "Ya whatever." Darien answered. "Good." Serena yelled behind her. " I'll go talk to her." Ami said running up the stairs. "Serena!" Ami yelled as she opened the door. "How could you be that rude. I mean they are taking the time to protect us and you are being so rude. Look I don't know why you have such a bad attitude but you should probably get ride of it okay. Because we need them you may not but the rest of us do." Ami said to Serena. "Your right I geuss. I'll try to be nicer but I can't promise anything." Serena answered from the bathroom. She came out. " Good. So are you going to work off the anger then." Ami asked looking at the clothes that Serena had on. She had on a tank top that looked like a belly shirt that said 1% angel and her black shorts with the white stripes down the middle. " Ya." Serena answered walking out.  
  
  
That's it for chapter two so you like? Review or email me at sailormegan24@hotmail.com. Flamers be gentle. 


	3. To like them or not to like them

Chapter 3: To like them or not to like them  
An: Review, Review. PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZ Oh and I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
The girls (except Serena who is in the gym with her music turned all the way up. Which is pretty loud.) decided to take the guys on tour. They went to take the guys to their rooms. Andrew's was across from Mina's. Greg's was across from Ami's. And so on. Then they took them to the kitchen, dinningroom, livingroom, studio where they record their CD's. And last but not least the gym where Serena was working out. In there Serena was beating up a punching bag and singing to her CD. "Wow she's good." Andrew whispered but not low enough. Serena stopped walked over to her loud CD player and pressed pause."Is there something I can help you with?" Serena said trying to sound sincere. Just then her cell phone rang(I don't know where her cell phone came from but go with me here plz). "Hello?.....No......Okay see you then." Serena said into the receiver. "That was Dean. He's coming here in a little while and he wants up to be warmed up and practising when he gets here." Serena said on the way out to the studio. "You guys want to watch?" Mina asked."Ya sure as long as your gonna be dancin'" Andrew answered for all of them. They all walked into the studio(They also practise in here.) They warmed up and got in there places. Ami at the keyboard, Lita at the drums, Mina at the lead guitar, Raye at guitar and sometimes violin, and Serena at lead singer. And started the music.  
  
Let it rip By: Dixie Chicks  
Serena: I can tell there is something you don't want to tell me. And it's killin' you cause words are hard to find. I know you want to break it to me gently. Well sweet baby say whats on your mind.  
Everyone:Let er' rip. Let it fly. Come on baby say it do you think I'm gonna cry, I ain't about to ball, and I ain't gonna die. So if ya gonna say good bye don't take all day. Now let er' rip. Let it fly.  
Serena:Why the drama we don't have to drag out the situation. It wasn't you. It wasn't me. Sometime the chemisty it don't enight. There ain't no rings no morgage. There ain't no complications. It's just a happen word. Get it out of you shirt I'll be alright.  
Everyone:Let er' rip. Let it fly. Come on baby say it do you think I'm gonna cry, I ain't about to ball, and I ain't gonna die. So if ya gonna say good bye don't take all day. Now let er' rip. Let it fly.  
***********************long guitar solo*******************************  
Serena: It ain't no big deal. It ain't no great lose. You and me baby are on the same train of thougts. So you don't have to tell me where to get of. So if you leavin' baby would you just....  
Everyone: Let er' rip. Let it fly. Come on baby say it do you think I'm gonna cry, I ain't about to ball, and I ain't gonna die. So if ya gonna say good bye don't take all day. Now let er' rip. Let it fly.So if ya gonna say good bye don't take all day. Now let er' rip. Let it fly.  
End  
  
Claping came from the door way. "Very good girls. What else ya got?" The guy said. "Hey Dean." Serena said running up and giving him a hug."So the ice queen has a heart." Darien whispered to Andrew.( Oh he's jelous.) "So you really liked it." Serena asked egear to hear his answer."Yes I did. So did you write anything else new?" Dean asked. "Well ya. But it's not done yet." Serena answered. They practised a couple more songs and then quit for day.  
  
  
  
  
  
So you liked? Reveiws plz. 


	4. Sorry

AN:REALLY IMPORTANT.For email me at sailormegan24@hotmail.com if you want me to continue. I will write a chapter today if enough of you email me and say yes. Love ya'll. 


	5. First whole day together

Chapter 4: First day together  
  
"Well Lita let's get working on dinner." Serena said walking past Lita and the rest of them and into the kitchen. By now Dean had left and Serena had taken a shower. Serena went to the CD player and pop in a CD full blast.(just the way I like it. But of course I get yelled at.)   
  
"So what are we going to make?" Lita said walking to where Serena was getting out pots and pans.   
  
"I was thinking Chicken Alfredo. (YUMMY!!!!!!! Now I'm hungry.)" Serena said getting the chicken and puting it in the microwave to heat.  
  
"Yum sounds good to me." Lita said puting a pan on the stove to cook the noodles and another one to make the sauce just as everyone else walked in. (Okay I changed Serena's personality.She is going to be sassy, a good cook, a very good fighter, and not a very heavy sleeper. Oh and thanks everyone who emailed me.)   
  
"Whatch' ya cookin'?" Raye asked Lita egarly.  
  
"We are cookin' Chicken Alfredo. Sounds yummy doesn't it?" Lita said drooling. Everyone nodded.   
  
"Ouch!" Serena yelled running to the kitchen sink and turning it on cold.  
  
"Serena what did you do?" Ami asked concerned.  
  
"Oh nothin'." Serena replied pulling her finger from the water and walked into the bathroom and walked back out with a band aid on her finger.   
  
"So did you burn your finger or something?" Mina asked.   
  
"Yeah." Serena answered. "Here Mina will you set the table?" Serena asked handing her plates, silverware, and glasses.  
  
"Ya sure." Mina answered grabing the stuff and setting the table. Then as one of the girls fav songs came on they all started singing. (Sorry I don't know what song they should sing.)  
  
"There all done." Serena said mixing it up and bringing it to the table where everyone was sitting except Serena who sat down.  
  
*********************After Supper***********************************  
After supper the girls had to get up really early so they could practise and of course because the guys had to protect them they had to get up early to so they all went to bed.(Gotcha you all thought something exciting was going to happen huh?)  
  
********************In the morning**********************************  
In serena's bedroom  
::beep beep beep::   
  
"Alright I'm up." Serena moaned shutting off her alarm clock. She got up and walked to her closet and chose out a green sundress that went about mid thigh on her and had straps. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Everyone was still asleep. She took a quick shower and got dressed. When she got out she could smell coffee. She went down the stairs.   
  
"Good morning Serena" Mina greeted handing Serena a coffee cup.   
  
"Good morning to you too Mina. Where are the others?" Serena asked while filling the cup Mina gave her with coffee, creamer and sugar.(Yummy!)   
  
"They are out getting breakfast. In your car too." Mina answered.  
  
"As long as they don't wreak it fine." Serena said trying to keep her cool.  
  
"Oh and the guys got a phone call from there boss turns out we have to go to a safe house. And we can't do our own concerts." Mina said angerly(Is that even a word.)  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled," I wouldn't care if we had to go to a safe house but not getting to do our concert that's another thing."  
  
"So I see you told her." Darien said from the doorway the others behind him.  
  
"What do you mean we can't go to our own concerts? What are you guys going to have people dress up like up and lip sink to our music?" Serena asked running up to her room and slaming the door and turning her music up all the way which is really loud.  
  
"That means she's mad. So we should just leave her alone." Mina said.  
  
"You guys should get packing." Andrew said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you liked. I tried to make it long but I have to go. I don't know when I'll be able to write another chapter. Guess what?! My mom is leaving me alone for almost two weeks. I hope I don't die. Bye.  
Sailor Me 


	6. AN:REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! I don't no when I'll get the next chapter out because I sorta have a family criss. 


	7. The long drive

Chapter 7: The the long drive.  
Hey I want to thank you guys for the reviews. I'm sorry my family crisis was so long but it's finally over. Well heres what you've been waiting for.  
"Okay are we ready to go?" Darien asked sitting in the front seat of Serena's convertible.  
"I still don't see why we have to take my car." Serena whined.   
"Because Serena yours is the only one that you can take the top of and it has a cd player. So hush up meatball head." Raye said. Darien started up the car and Mina gave Serena the No Strings Attached Cd by N'sync(I don't care if you don't like N'sync it's my story). Serena popped in the Cd and the girls started to sing while the boys listened. When the Cd ended the girls where alsleep on the guys shoulder except Serena who reached over the seat and grabed the cd case and grabbed one of the Cd's that they had recorded. She put it in and played the seconded song.  
  
  
  
  
*********************Don't let me get me by: Pink***********************  
Serena:Never win first place, don't support the team, can't take directions and my socks are never clean. Teachers dated me, my parents hated me, I was always in a fight cause I can't do nothin' right. Everyday I fight a war against the mirror, can't take the person staren' back at me, I'm a hazard to myself.  
Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy,bet that you annoy yourself, so irritating don't wanna be my friend no more, wanna be somebody else, I wanna be somebody else.   
L.A. told me you'll be a popstar all you have to change is everything you are, tired of bein' compared to damn Britney Spears, She's so pretty that just ain't me, doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin' a day in a life of someone else, cause I'm a hazard to myself.  
Don't let me get me,I'm my own worst enemy,bet that you annoy yourself,so irritating, don't wanna be my friend no more, wanna be somebody else.  
Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy, bet that you annoy yourself, so irritating, don't wanna be my friend no more, wanna be somebody else.  
So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin', a day in a life of someone else, don't let me get me.  
  
  
  
***************************End************************************  
  
"Do you really think that?" Darien asked glancing over at her.   
"Sometimes. But what do you care?" Serena asked.  
"You may not noticed but I do care. But I wouldn't feel that way. I mean you have a great singing voice, great friends, and I bet you have a great family." Darien answered quietly.  
"I geuss you right. So why did you become a cop?" Serena asked curiously.  
"I geuss I just thought it would be fun. I mean all my friends were ethier going to the navy or the marines, so I decided to become a cop." Darien answered keeping his eyes on the road.  
"So is that where you met the rest of the guys? Or where they some of your friends who decided to become cops too?"  
"I met them in the police academy I went to." Darien answered but when he looked over at Serena she was a sleep. ' Why she looks like an angel when she's asleep' he thought. So for the rest of the ride was quiet.  
A couple of hours later all but Serena woke up. "Hey I'm hungry." Mina said.  
"While in a couple of miles and there's a town and we can stop there to eat OK?" Darien asked.  
"Hey I heard you little coversation with Serena so is she actually the devil or what?" Andrew asked.  
"You guys had a conversation was it good or bad? because if it was good you should be very thankful because the last time a guy had a conversation with Serena she kicked him in the balls and he was only trying to ask her out too." Lita said really interested in the fact that Darien didn't look hurt.  
"Oh shut up Lita!" Serena said sitting up straight and putting her arms across her chest mad.  
"Okay lets just get along okay Serena?" Ami said trying to be the peace maker."Besides Lita didn't mean anything by it Serena and she didn't even know how much of a jurk he was." Pretty soon they stopped at a town in Iowa.   
"Okay since it's so late we'll get a couple of rooms at the hotel that the cheif reserved for us and then we'll get something to eat."  
  
  
  
  
Kay I have to go so I promise the next chapter will be up this week. Bye 


	8. The Aliases

The Aliases  
  
  
"Hey Serena, wakey wakey." Mina whispered. " I think she's dead." Andrew said. "I'm not dead. I'm sleeping Jacka**." Serena groaned. "Hey Serena I made biscuts and gravy." Lita said while Serena got off the bed.(I should probably menchin' they are in a suite) Serena was now wide awake." Jeez Lita you're like Martha Stewert!" Serena shouted running around the room with Lita right on her tail. Everyone was seated around the table except Serena and Lita when Serena grabbed the chair that Mina was in. " Okay sorry Lita I was wrong. Your Barbra Stristand(?)!" Serena said as she ran to the bed and jump on it and took the pillow off trying to protect herself. "Serena I'll forgive you this time seeing as how your still in your pajamas." Lita said sitting at the table. "Thank you. I'll be right out." Serena said breathlessly. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing a baby blue tube top and a black leather mini skirt. "Whoo. Looking pretty hot Sere." Mina said.(No she is not gay.) "Thanks Mina." Serena said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************After breakfast*****************************  
  
"Everybody ready." Darien said after they put the suitcases in the trunk. They still had about a half of day of driving. "Ya" Everybody in unison. "Okay.The chief said he'd have our aliases when we get there." Darien said pulling out of the parking lot. "So what CD are we listening to today?" Mina asked looking through the CDs. "How about that one?" Lita suggested pointing to the Sailor Moon CD with the power of love on it.(Only it's not going to be called Sailor Moon.) "Okay." Mina said handing the CD to Serena who popped it into the CD player. Serena skip to the fourth song Who Do You Think You Are? (I love that song) All the girls where singing the song.(Sorry but I don't want to take that much time to write it down) "Who's that song about?" Chad asked. "It's actually Serena and I fighting because we fight a lot." Raye answered.  
  
  
  
  
************************At the safe house****************************  
  
"Yay! We're finally here." Mina Shouted dropping the suitcases in the middle of the floor. "Wow! How lovely!" Ami said from behind her. All the girls stood gazing around the room. "Okay girls we have a lot of stuff so if you'd please move before we drop it all." Greg said going past the girls and putting the rest of the stuff on the couch. "Hey guys good to see you." The chief said stepping out of the room next door. He took a look at all of the suitcases. "Wow you girls sure came prepared for anything. Now let me give you your aliases and show you each to your rooms," He cleared his throat and went on."Each one of you are paired up with a guy and you are all honey mooning. Serena and Darien, Chad and Raye, Ami and Greg, Lita and Kevin, Mina and Andrew. You will also share a room and a bed because you have nosy neighbors believe me I checked out you backrounds." The chief said leading each 'couple' to their bedroom. " I have to go now. Have fun oh and we've got everything that you'll need around the house." The chief said leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading now Review please. Sorry it took so long it's just that I have a lot of homework especially for Advanced Math. Bye.  
  
  
Sailor Me :) @ 


	9. The Amazing Kiss!

The Amazing Kiss  
Serena and Darien were unpacking in silence when Serena asked," Do we have to do this?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. When the boss makes up his mind he makes up his mind." Darien answered. A long silence stretched. Serena started to put her stuff back. "Why do you hate me? I mean what did I do that was so wrong?"  
  
"It's not just you it's all men. I mean all men think that they're so much better than us girls. Which I for one don't think is true. Every guy I've dated has an ego bigger than their package." Serena answer throwing her empty suitcase in the closet.   
  
"Not all guys are like that." Darien said putting his suitcase with hers. Serena sat down on the bed and Darien went to sit beside her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Name 1 if you think it's so easy." Serena challenged.   
  
"Me." Darien said doing the unthinkable. He kissed her. Serena's eyes widened for a second until she melted into his arms. Darien didn't even know he was kissing. Darien pulled away a few seconds later breathless. "We shouldn't be doing this." He said walking out the door.  
  
"What just happened?" Serena said staring out the door. Serena layed back on the bed to think.  
  
************************Meanwhile**********************************  
  
"I'm going to take a walk around the beach." Darien said to Andrew and the others who were in kitchen making supper. Darien grabbed his coat and walked out the door leaving a bunch of stunned people staring at the closed door. ' What was I thinking kissing her. The boss was counting on me not to fall in love.' Darien stopped thinking about what he had said. "Oh my god I love her." Darien said out loud sitting down on a log that had fallen over. Darien sat for a couple minutes before his cell phone rang.******Phone conversation*****. "Hello" Darien said into the reciver. "Darien, its me Andrew. You better get back to the house Serena's missing, and we can't find her anywhere." Andrews panicking voice came over the phone. "I'm on my way." Darien said hanging up and running back towards the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bwahahahahahahaha. That was so much fun. If all of you guys reveiw tonight I promise to have the next chapter up either tonight or tommarrow.  
  
  
Sailor Me @ 


	10. The Rescue

The Rescue  
I geuss I won't be mean and leave you all hanging so here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
"Have you guys found her yet?" Darien asked stepping into the house.   
"No but we found this on her bed." Greg answered handing him a note.  
  
'Dear Darien,  
If you ever want to see your beloved Serena than meet me at the abandoned warehouse at the docks at 8 o'clock tonight. You better come alone or else you'll never see Serena alive again.See you there.  
  
  
Your old friend,  
Amelo Aristo'  
  
"You aren't really gonna go alone are you?" asked Kevin as Darien went up the stairs to get ready.   
"I have to." He yelled behind him. Darien entered the room and grabbed his duffle bag from under the bed. He grabbed his weapons and lab top and threw them in. Then he took two guns and a pocket knife. One gun he put in the small of his back and the other one he put in his shoulder holster. The knife he put in his boot holster. He grabbed his jacket and looked at his watch he had one hour to come up with a plan.  
  
  
  
************************Meanwhile**********************************  
Serena woke up with a headache and looked around her. She didn't know where she was. Suddenly, a fat man in a very expensive black suit stepped out of the shadows with two of his bodyguards with him.   
"How nice of you to join us Ms.Halliwell. Why don't you make yourself comfortable, we still have half an hour before your boyfriend gets here." The man said smirking at her. Everything came back to her fast.   
"You bastard!!!" She yelled jumping up and punching him. **Bang**. Serena fell backwards. She had been shot in the shoulder and was bleeding fast.  
"Drug her." Amelo said walking out of the door. His goons held her while one of them put a white cloth over her mouth. Everything became blurry until it all went black.  
  
  
********************Darien*****************************************  
"I only have 15 minutes." Darien said to himself as he got off the freeway. Darien had been spending the last 25 minutes to convince the Chief to let him go alone and that if he needed help that he would call the guys who were waiting for the call. He was sure he wouldn't need them but the Chief wouldn't let him out of the house if he didn't agree to call for help if necessary.   
Everybody was on the edge the girls were all huddling around the house moping and blaming themselves for not making Serena come down and sit with them. Even the guys were blaming themselves especially Darien. He was blaming himself for not staying there with her. But the guys said that they hadn't heard a struggle or a scream.  
He just hoped she was okay. If that Amelo Aristo had even hurt one hair on her head and he make his death a horrible one.He'd make sure that he got the electric chair or slowly bleed to death. Ethier one would work for him.  
A couple more minutes and Darien found the warehouse. It was definetly abandoned. Not even rats would live there. Correction a rat did live there:Amelo Aristo.   
Darien walked slowly through the warehouse. It was dark inside. Out of the corner of his eye Darien saw movement.  
"Don't move Mr.Shields unless you want to have your brains blown out of your head." Amelo Aristo said moving out of the shadows. He only had one of his goons with him. And that one was behind him holding a gun up to his head. If only he could reach his shoulder holster he could get his gun, but he doubted this goon would allow him to do that. It didn't look like Amelo had a weapon so maybe he could take out the goon and then take out Amelo. It was worth a chance. He grabbed the mans arm and broke it at the elbow and gave him a quick punch that knocked him out. He grabbed the gun from the goons hand and pointed it at Amelo.   
"Very nice Mr.Shields. I have to say I didn't expect that," Amelo said." But surely you wouldn't do something to endanger Miss Halliwell." Darien looked at the stairs and saw something that made his heart stop. Serena was being carried down the stairs be four goons. She was bleeding. Was she even alive?   
"Drop the gun Mr. Shields." Amelo commanded. Darien obeyed. Just then a crash came from the door. All the guys ran in and charged the goons while Darien went after Amelo.   
After all the goons and Amelo were down a lot of cops came in and took them away.   
Darien ran to Serena. He felt for a pulse and found a faint one. "How's she doing?" Andrew asked as all the guys gathered around.Greg mosteined for the ambulance.   
"She's alive." Darien answered. The ambulance people came and put her on a stretcher.   
"Does anyone want to ride with her?" A lady asked.   
"I will."Darien answered following her to the ambulance.   
***********************In the Ambulance*****************************  
Serena woke up. Her shoulder was pounding and a lot of people were around. Then she felt somebody squeeze her hand. She looked up and saw Darien smiling at her.   
"How are you feeling?" Darien asked.  
"As good as can be expected." She answered drifting back to sleep. But before she fell asleep Darien heard her whisper "I love you."   
  
********************Hospital****************************************  
Serena woke up again in the hospital. As she looked around she saw Darien asleep in the chair closest to her. He started to stir. He lifted up his head and she smiled.   
"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Darien whispered.   
"Good morning to you too my prince." She whispered back. "Where is everybody?" She asked after a little while of silence.   
"They went home to get some sleep. They'll be back later."Darien answered picking up her hand and giving it a squeeze. He couldn't believe how much he loved her. He wasn't sure he would of lived if she had died."Marry me." Darien said not even knowing what he was saying until he said it.   
"Are you serious?" Serena asked disbelief in her voice.   
"I don't think I've ever been any more serious. So will you marry me? If you want candles and flowers and a big fat diamond ring I'll give it to you just as long as you'll marry me." Darien said almost dying from suspence.  
"Of course I'll marry you." Serena whispered.  
"Did I hear something about marriage?" Lita asked walking in the room with the girls right behind and the guys behind them.   
"Yeah you did." Serena said smiling at her beloved Darien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? I loved it. But of course it was my story. Be sure to look for my new story 'Loveable kids'. I don't know when it will be out but I know I'm going to write it. If you guys want a Epiloge just tell me. 


End file.
